


Eternity

by Niisa1912



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabbles, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Reincarnation, Soulmates, just two nerds falling in love over and over, one-shots but not really, pls join me on this journey, this ship rlly needed it imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niisa1912/pseuds/Niisa1912
Summary: "My love we'll meet again,We always do in the end,Our two souls destined to be,You and I until eternity."- Blackbriar
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Unlikely Pair

“Hey,” 

Rebecca’s focus shifted from the large map in front of her to the felon on her far left. He took a step closer to her and she briefly froze as his hand hovered over hers momentarily before reaching for her wrist. He pulled her closer and she could feel her heart race and her skin crawl until his free hand was at her temple; a rough cotton stroked against her hairline and she almost tried to meet his eyes.  _ Almost. _

“You were bleeding.” He said gently as he pulled the cloth away and stepped back from her. Her fingers danced over where the injury was and she mentally chastised herself for being oblivious to it. 

“Thanks..” She mumbled, averting her eyes and going back to focusing when the tension became too much. The sound of her heartbeat was loud against her ears and she swore Billy could hear it as well. 

Instead, he took a look around the room, or prison cell that is, for anything useful while paying her no mind. Rebecca’s vision became momentarily skewed as the lines on the page blurred together and she had to blink a few times for it to right itself. Exhaustion was setting in and she wanted nothing more than to just lay down for a moment. Unfortunately for her, the only available cots nearby were occupied by bloated, rotting corpses. The idea of laying down anywhere  _ near  _ them made her want to gag.

“Are you okay?” Billy’s hand was on her shoulder and it was then that she noticed she must have dozed for a millisecond as she didn’t even hear him approach. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment and she gently nudged his hand away. 

“Y-yea..just tired I guess. It’s been a long night…”

“You look like you’re about to go cross-eyed.” He shook his head and stepped away from her. 

She frowned and spun around, her hands at her sides and about to say something back when she saw him moving one of the tables from against the wall all the way to the door, essentially blocking the only way out. She cocked her head to the side as he stacked the chairs on top of it as well.

“What are you doing?” 

“Making a barricade. What else would it be?”

“Yea but why?” Any other time she would be ready to pull her weapon on him, ready to shoot should he have any ulterior motives. Right now however she didn’t feel alarmed nor afraid.

Billy stepped back and seemed to look over his work before facing Rebecca again. His hand brushed against her shoulder and she tensed slightly under his touch. Her eyes met his finally and there was a sense of warmth she felt spread over her shivering body from the cold, cave like setting. 

“I think now is a good time for a break.” He gestured to a clear spot against a wall and away from the corpses in the bed. “We’re as good as dead if we don’t get some rest.”

He’s saying ‘we’ but she knows damn well that he was just referring to her. Too tired to have a retort, a sit down sounded great right then. With a sigh, her shoulders slumped in defeat. “I guess you’re right.”

Before she had a chance to move, Billy was already guiding her with a gentle hand. He plopped down onto the cold ground and extended his hand to her. A bit taken aback, Rebecca hesitated as her eyes witched between his hand to his eyes then back. Instead of taking his hand, she quickly sat herself down next to him, attempting to create enough space as possible. She let her head fall softly against the hard wall and closed her eyes; but the position wasn't comfortable by any means. That damn hand was on her shoulder again and she stiffened, unsure of what to do.

“I promise I’m not trying anything. Just let me help.” His tone was firm but sincere and she felt herself relax at that. “Get comfortable. We can spare at least 15 minutes.”

He pulled her down until her head was resting against his shoulder and she adjusted her body to a more comfortable position in response. Her heart was thrumming against her chest again and she had to take a deep breath to try and keep it still. This was the first time she’s been in this close contact with the felon outside of a life-threatening situation and she wasn’t sure how to react to it. 

“You’re stiff as a board.” He mumbled against her hair as he turned his head. “Are you comfortable like that?”

Biting her lip, she knew she wasn’t and decided to get over her hesitancy. Like he said, she’s no use if she can’t keep her eyes open. Soon she was laying down, her body twisted into a more comfortable position as she used his lap as a pillow and feeling much better from the change, His hand was resting against the small of her back and she can feel his slow and even breathing above her. As she felt her body settle more into a sleep-like state, she nestled into the warmth of his body heat and sighed sleepily.

“Ya know. I’m glad I’m not alone in this.” His voice was so soft she was certain he didn’t mean for her to hear. 

“Funny how that happened, huh.” She said sleepily as she closed her eyes, the smooth rhythm of his breathing lulling her. “Like it was meant to happen this way.”

Exhaustion must’ve taken over and she was suddenly regretting her words as it became silent. Maybe she got too comfortable and now she just completely weirded him out by saying a definitely weird thing. She almost sat right up before he spoke again. 

“Maybe in a sick kind of way, yea. Anything is possible now I suppose.” His other hand was on top of her head, threading itself into her short hair. “Guess if I had to be stuck surviving a B-list horror movie with someone, you’re not  _ too  _ bad of a choice.”

She gave a tired laugh. “Gee, thanks.”

It’s silent again and she felt herself fall in and out of sleep as Billy stroked her hair soothingly. After a few moments the silence was broken again and she knew for a  _ fact  _ she wasn’t supposed to hear it.

“Guess they were right. Fate is a bitch.” 


	2. Catching Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Meeting you was like getting hit by lightning. To call you mine was like catching it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be a high school au. Could be a college AU. I'll let you decide.

**2010**

\--

One look at the dark, looming sky and he knew it was going to pour. Even so, he had a promise to keep and nothing was going to stop him this time. Roses tight in hand, he bound up the narrow white steps he’s climbed many times before for the last time. School was out and no faculty was seen around and none of the other students were either. No one was there to stop him, and they wouldn’t  _ dare  _ to even if they were. A few more steps and he heard the roll of thunder in the distance. 

_ "Fuck, just a little longer..’ _

He reached the top of the building finally as he felt the first few droplets of rain. But it didn’t matter because right there surrounded by greenery across from him was  _ her.  _ She faced the other way, leaning against the ledge as she looked off into the horizon. The cream, satin dress with flowers she wore flew delicately with the wind that grew harder every moment that passed. She donned the silver heels that he brought her months ago for her birthday and her medium length hair was pulled into a fashionable updo. 

He made his way to her and she finally turned around, taking notice of him. A soft smile graced her features and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight.

“Look who decided to show up.” She chastised playfully but he could see her freshly bitten, uneven pink polished nails. An old habit of hers when she got nervous. 

“Sorry I’m late, got held up some.” He nodded toward the bouquet he held. Her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped as he handed it to her. 

“For me??” She gasped.

“No, it’s actually for the girl I’m seeing later. Got a tight schedule today.” He winked and she gave him a gentle shove. 

“They’re beautiful.” She whispered and held them close as she met his eyes again. “You didn’t have to..”

“Oh but wait, there’s more!” He held his hand up in a wave as his other hand reached into his pocket. She was smiling and giggling and he wanted nothing more than to keep seeing her laugh and be happy. After a few more dramatic waves of his hand he pulled the object from his pocket and revealed it to her: a small blue box with tape over the brand name. She cocked her head to the side and he opened the small box, revealing a silver chain necklace with a finely decorated moon pendant. 

“Ohmigod.” She whispered and she balanced the roses under her arm as she grabbed the box, admiring the necklace. “Can I-?” 

“It’s all yours.”

She squealed with excitement and pulled the necklace out of the box, holding it up by chain as she watched it dangle between her fingers. He waited for her to look at the details, the wire work within the moon and the small stones that lined it and then..

“Billy..” She said slowly and he couldn’t hide his grin.

“Yes.” He matched.

“What’s this date on here? 7-12-2014? I don’t recognize it..”

He grabbed her hand, folding the necklace into her palm as he held it tight and fell to a knee. The surprise on her face as her freckled cheeks burned red and her eyes became wet made his chest quake with anxiety and love as he kneeled there. The dark clouds grew and he could feel more droplets of rain fall and hit his face.

“Rebecca…” His voice trembled. “That date...is the day after I come back…” His palms were becoming sweaty and he knew she felt just how nervous he was. “It’s also the day I plan on asking you, Rebecca Chambers, to become my wife..” His throat closed up as he said it. It was finally out. “Will you wait for me then?”

And just like that, the sky opened up and the heavens unleashed itself onto them, drenching his coat and her dress and the poor roses in her arms. But when she opened her mouth to speak and the thunder rolled over her words, he had his answer. In one quick second he scooped her up into his arms, dropping the roses as he pressed a passionate, wet kiss against her lips and she laughed into it, her arms wrapping around his neck. He spun her around as joy filled every part of him and he was so  _ fucking _ happy he could die.

He held her tight and he felt his eyes well up as she pressed soft kisses against his wet cheek and her dress was soaked and the water pooled into a puddle beneath them and he couldn’t be  _ happier _ . 

“I’ll be here..” She whispered against his ear and he couldn’t tell if it was rain or tears that fell. “I’ll  _ always _ be here...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of fun to write. Let me know what you think :)


	3. 'Till then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Till the sun comes shining through again,  
> Till we see a sky of blue again,  
> Till I'm back with you, my loved, till then,  
> It hurts to say goodbye."  
> \- Vera Lynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a good WWII AU

**March 17th, 1943**

\--

There was much bustling about and quickened movement from staff as the double doors ahead sprung open. The other girls around her shifted their legs and straightened their backs so that their breasts stuck out and their hips would appear more shapely. As the crowd of men piled into the hall and took their seats on the opposite end, the woman’s side grew louder as the hushed whispers and giggles grew in volume; the anticipation flooding through like a tsunami of hormones and naivety. 

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly feeling out of place amidst the excitement. It appeared that all the other girls had brought along a friend or even a sibling, yet she had arrived on her own. Her hand tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she let out a shaky breath. 

She was told she needed to be there. In the last year she had jabbered her mother up and down about how she could assist with the war efforts and-

Well. This wasn’t  _ exactly _ what she had in mind.

_ “Go down to the USO on Saturday. The boys will be arriving for leave is what I heard. See if a pretty young doll like you can’t perk them up some.”  _

She wasn’t exactly sure how smiling and dancing was going to win the war against the Nazis, but her mother wasn’t backing down on it once it was out in the air.

The somber music spread through the room suddenly as the small quartet finally began to play; the few brave soldiers that made their way to the other side for a dance was enough to bring the rest of the boys in green. One by one her crowd became smaller as the majority linked arms with a soldier of varying rank and took to the floor with a twirl of the hip and an eager desire to boost morale. Soon, she found herself to be one of the few still sitting and she was quite relieved by the turn of events. Perhaps she could go unseen and return home much earlier than anticipated. 

That is until she’s approached by a tall, dark eyed man with slicked back brown hair mid standing from her chair. The air left her chest as he extended a hand toward her, the smile he held making her chest suddenly gallop. 

“Could I trouble you for a dance.” He asked, his head cocking to the side as she stood up completely. “That is, if you’re not already leaving.”

“No I was just-” She smoothed the skirt of her dress down and tried remembering exactly how words worked.

“Perhaps you were already anticipating me asking you?” His smile transitioned to a smirk and she could feel the tops of her cheeks burn.

“I did no such thing.” She huffed and she had to remind herself that this gorgeous, seemingly cocky man was in uniform and therefore warranted all the respect she could muster. “A dance, however, would be nice.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He grinned and she grasped his hand, the touch sending little needles through her fingertips and then to her nerves. 

The sensation sent a shiver down her spine as they gravitated to the center of the floor, getting briefly lost in the crowd as his hold on her tightened. Once they were in a good spot, the soldier placed his free hand respectfully at her waist and she placed her’s on his shoulder in kind. The look on her face must’ve been obvious if his chuckle was anything to go by. She clicked her tongue as they swayed.

“You must be very eager to dance tonight, is that right?” 

“I suppose so.” He grinned once more. “Not terribly often we get to go on leave, let alone surrounded by such beautiful women such as yourself.”

The burning sensation on her face returned and she did her best to subdue it. “All of that flattery and yet I don’t believe I’ve even caught your name  _ Mr.- _ ”

“ _ Lieutenant.”  _ He said with a hint of pride in his voice and her jaw dropped briefly. “2nd Lieutenant Coen.” __

_ ‘Her first USO dance and it was with an Officer. Perfect.’  _

“ _ Lieutenant Coen _ , it’s a privilege.” She tried to save face, regretting her snippy tone from earlier to a man of his status.

He responded by giving her a quick twirl, hand spinning her from above before pulling her back into his strong arms and she can tell that underneath that rough, sturdy green uniform was a good hunk of muscle just  _ waiting  _ to see combat. The thought alone sent chills and she had to focus her thoughts on something less off color. 

“And you’re name, ma’am?” His hand holding hers was tight as they swung and swayed to the rhythm of the beat and the somber, forlorn vocals.

“Rebecca Chambers.” She smiled and there was something about him that just made her whole being grow hot and melt within every time their bodies accidentally brushed too closely or whenever his eyes met hers for a moment too long.

“Miss Chambers.” He mused. “What’s a young miss such as yourself doin’ here?”

“Mama told me if I wanted to help with the war, this would be the place to do it.” She couldn’t hide the eye roll as she said it.

“Ah, can’t exactly say no when Ma has spoken, eh?” He chuckled and she was twirled again as the beat picked up.

“Afraid not. Can’t let my studies suffer either so enlisting was out of the question.” 

“Perhaps for the best. Pretty young thing like you, your efforts would be best suited on the homefront.” He smirked and she gave a breathy laugh. 

“Don’t  _ tempt _ me, Lieutenant.” She kicked her heels and shook her hips to the music. “I can be  _ quite  _ the stubborn woman when properly provoked.”

“Well  _ that’s  _ no way to get a husband now.” He loosened his tie before placing his hand on her hip again and guiding her through the jive. 

“Any man that can’t handle  _ some _ rebuttal from the opposite sex is not the kind of man I’d marry.” The grin on his face was contagious and she mimicked it. “I may not look it, but I’ve got the smarts to send a man running to the clergy for  _ witchcraft _ .”

He let out a chortle and she felt a wave of relief. “And you’re humorous. That man will either be the most miserable sap around or, as far as I know,  _ the luckiest. _ ”

His words sent a pang to her chest and she can feel the back of her neck heat up. The music came to a slow as vocalists changed and it was back to a cool, sober tune. The both caught their breaths as he pulled her close again and they had nothing more to say. He held her closer than before and what would arguably be less than appropriate for strangers. 

She can feel his heartbeat through the fabric and it was rapid like gunfire, and she could only imagine the adrenaline pumping through his veins that matched her own. She met his eyes again and this time neither averted their gaze. She swallowed thickly as he blinked slowly before pressing his forehead against hers and for that brief, chaste moment it was as though no one else was around; it was only them and them alone in the large hall. Music fell to the background as they swayed and held onto each other, no worry of whomever may see and no worry of the ongoing war outside of these four walls.

Right now, only this moment mattered. _ Right here _ .

She could feel his lips ghost over hers as his face grew closer and she sucked in a breath, fear and excitement consuming her as she knew what was coming next. 

_ Her first kiss. _

As her luck would have it, the music had come to a stop and the uproar of applause for the quartet had brought them back to reality. As the realization settled for him as well, he smiled softly at her and stepped back before giving her a bow; his hand still holding hers as he did so.

“I thank you for the dance, Miss Chambers.”

“And you, Lieutenant Coen.” 

“Billy.” He said suddenly and she raised a brow. “Just call me Billy.”

“Billy.” She repeated and the name tingled tastefully on her lips. 

“Rebecca.” His hold tightened. “It was an honor meeting you.” The other soldiers had begun dispersing from the floor and out to the double doors while all the girls waved and bid their cheery farewells.

The sight alone sent a terrible lurch to her stomach and her breathing grew labored as she remembered what would happen. The look on his face told her he felt the same. 

“W-will I ever see you again?” She felt quite childish for asking; this stranger that she knew for less than half a day and already felt ill about parting with.

“I can’t answer that.” He said solemnly as the others began to call for him. 

“I see..” She looked down and she berated herself for feeling so  _ sad _ about it. 

A few more hoops and hollers after him and he let go of her hand. It only made sense that he did, she figured. Even so it felt like there was a gaping hole opening in her heart and she rubbed the tips of her toes against the other, nearly scuffing the shoe as she did so. There was sudden movement next to her and she had expected him to leave when she looked.

Instead she saw him digging at the collar of his uniform as he sighed, a jangling sound pulling her attention. Soon he had what he was looking for and held up the neatly beaded metal chain with two small plagues at the center. The light of the hall made them twinkle like the soldier’s eyes and she sucked in a breath when he held her hand once more. She held her breath as he lifted her palm and gently placed the chain necklace into it, folding her fingers over them; he then held her closed fist to his chest before briefly pressing a chaste kiss to the knuckle and she nearly crumbled at the act.

Her heart was racing and his eyes were searing into her’s with a sense of determination and passion, the latter being a foreign concept to her and yet it filled her with all the same _ furiosity _ . He brought her hand down and took a shaky breath. 

“I’ll come back. Keep it safe for me?” He tried a smirk but it didn’t quite reach his eyes and her heart jumped again.

“Yes, of course.” She said quickly and she held the chain close to her beating heart. “You promise you’ll return?”

“If it’s the last thing I do.” His eyes glanced to the leaving crowd of soldiers and back to the gawking group of civilian women before he leaned down and pressed a soft, quick kiss to her temple and she leaned into it, closing her eyes as she could feel the stinging sensation behind her lids. He pulled back and she allowed her watery eyes to meet his one final time. “I mean it.”

And she believed him. Even as he bid his farewell and waved to her and her heart was breaking as he caught up with his group she  _ still  _ believed him. She pressed the small nickel plagues to her lips as he and his group and everything became a blur and the air was pulled from lungs and her knees became weak. 

She still believed him, even after the war was over and there was no hide nor hair of him around. When soldiers were returning home, most were worse for wear and yet he still never showed. She would clutch to those chains like it was her only grip on life. Even as the halls were no longer used and the flags have been taken down, seasons come and go and new alliances are made.

And she  _ continued _ to believe and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should chapter should just be called "Back on my bullshit" if anyone has found me from my tumblr/supernatural days lmfao.
> 
> This is one AU i've been wanting to write for a long while bc i LOVE WWII AUs. Love em to bits and pieces.
> 
> Also this may or may not be heavily influenced by Ghost Of You by MCR with a good dash of Vera Lynn sprinkled on top
> 
> Tell me what you think! Kudos and feedback is much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> First time attempting a soulmate AU, join me on this journey that I desperately needed to happen for this ship. First chapter is a bit basic but i have many more ideas incoming! Chapters will be be short and sweet, Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
